


Show Me Your Eyes

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Multifandom Smut [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Eye Kink, LionTrust, M/M, Strength Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: The Commander and his Mage have an intimate moment.





	Show Me Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> From the MOVIE Warcraft (I have never played the games, but this ship fucked me up when I saw the movie)
> 
> NSFW Tumblr: http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

“Show me your eyes.” Lothar ordered in a low, husky tone. His breath hot against Khadgar’s ear making the mage shudder in the strong hold the Commander had him in.

“Yes Commander.” Khadgar whimpered his eyes flying open to meet the dark lust filled ones of the other man.

“Good boy.” Lothar praised as he snapped his hips upwards, driving deeper into the leaner man he had easily pinned to the wall. Khadgar’s mouth dropped open in a moan of pleasure as he tightened his legs around the warrior’s waist while wiggling his wrists from where they were pinned above his head with one of Lothar’s hands.

The two kept firm eye contact as Lothar used his strength to fuck Khadgar firmly against the wall, keeping him suspended there while letting gravity do it’s work to let the smaller man fall slightly to be impaled on his cock. Khadgar was a mess unable to form words any longer, all he could was gasp and whimper as his lover’s cock hammered against his prostate.

Khadgar let out a loud gasp that turned into a keen, head slamming back against the wall when his orgasm overcame him and cum soaked their pressed tight together stomachs. Lothar took Khadgar’s lips in a possessive kiss as the smaller man orgasmed and tightened up on Lothar’s cock tugging the warrior over the edge as well.

Lothar moved his hands to support Khadgar’s behind while the mage’s arms draped limply over his shoulders, as he was dazed from his orgasm and the feeling of his lover’s cum filling him. Lothar kissed Khadgar tenderly as he walked them over to their bed to settle in for the night. He rather make love on their bed, but he knew Khadgar loved it when he used his strength on him and Lothar couldn’t complain as he loved using that angle to look into his lover’s eyes. Khadgar snuffled lightly as he curled up against Lothar, head pillowing on his toned chest as a content sigh escaped his plump lips. Lothar smiled as he stroked his fingers through his mage’s hair enjoying every moment with him fully.


End file.
